The present invention relates to cloud computing, and more specifically, to a virtual computer and virtual computing service.
Virtual or network computers (also known as network desktops or cloud desktops) refer to computing devices that are stored and/or running on another networked computer or in a computing cloud. The economies of scale and the single image management of virtual personal computers (VPCs) are compelling reasons for large businesses to run virtual computing.
Three models for cloud computing include private, public, and hybrid. In a private cloud, information technology (IT) functionality is implemented over a private network (e.g., a local area network, or virtual private network) as a service behind a business' firewall. In a public cloud, this functionality is provided as a service over a public network, such as the Internet. In a hybrid cloud, this functionality is configured for implementation over a combination of public and private networks based upon various factors, such as security needs, business policies, and the nature of the infrastructure used by the business or enterprise.